


Perfect

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Art, Love, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just so... Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Dean Winchester is always so amazed when he sees Cas. It’s not like angels surprise him anymore, not even in the slightest. But seeing Castiel… It’s like watching the most amazing sunrise or seeing the sky for the first time; it takes his breath away.

 

He couldn’t imagine something so perfect existing even in thoughts before he met the angel. Had you asked him prior to their meeting, he would have said something stupid like a good Sex on the Beach or burgers, maybe even Scarlett Johansson. But now he would say, without a single doubt, Castiel. 

 

The blue eyed angel of the Lord was just so absolutely stunning - and it wasn’t even just his body. He was such a kind soul, always willing to put others before himself, ready to just be there if that was what was needed. How could Dean not fall completely for his guardian? For that loving stare, that confident bravery, that beautiful smile and gorgeous laugh? Who could resist a being whose whole existence was just so… Perfect?

 

That’s the only word Dean could come up with when he thought of his lover. That was the only complete way to describe Castiel: ideal, exemplary, unblemished, pristine, amazing, exquisite,  flawless.  _ Perfect _ . In absolutely every sense of the word.

 

And not only did Dean get to spend nearly every day with such an awe-inspiring personage, this perfect angel loved him back. What a mind blowing thought. He loved Dean so much he had been willing to risk his life over and over just to keep the hunter safe. Dean never thought highly of himself, never had any reason to, but Castiel viewed him so wonderfully, told him how amazing he was in turn, and the blonde could barely comprehend it.

 

The simple, “I love you,” he whispered as he buried his face in his angel’s neck didn’t feel like enough to express how grateful he was, how stunned he was at Cas’ love for him, and how purely he returned those emotions.

 

But still Cas smiled up at his lover and pressed their mouths together, the loving kiss soon turning more heated and passionate. “I know; I love you too, Dean Winchester.”

  
And once again all Dean could feel was absolute amazement at this beautiful man laying under him. “Now let me show it.” he whispered as he dragged his hand down Cas’ already bare chest to push his slacks off and pressed his lips back against his utterly wonderful angel’s.


End file.
